Droplets that Disappear into the Rain
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [drabble collection] They are small moments, insignificant in the grand tale of life, but someone thinks them worthy enough to note.
1. I'll cover it with blush and eye-liner

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Lavender/Parvati  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #001 – please), February Femslash Competition

* * *

I'll cover it with blush and eye-liner, giggling and flirting with the boys while I hang off your arm, marking your skin with my claws.

Because they are claws, aren't they? You wouldn't be here with me if they weren't; you hadn't even worn eyeliner or lipstick or blush until I begged and pleaded until you caved and I gave you a makeover – and you didn't need them either. Your dark oily skin – unlike my belly-pale and too dry and patched up the arms where I'd burnt as a child in a sundress. Your gorgeously silky hair – that I could only run my fingers down under the pretence of braiding it.

If only you'd turn around before I ask and whisper your love to me, then I wouldn't have to fear I've clawed you into that as well.


	2. She was supposed to know it all

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Lavender/Trewalny  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #002 – damage), February Femslash Competition

* * *

She was supposed to know it all; they'd thought so anyway, hung on to her every word. But her prelude to the war had paled in significance to the whirlwind that had blown their lives away, and the sparse dribbles she'd manage to give them nothing in the face of the despair the darkness bleed. How could she not foresee such important things? They thought. How could she not foresee Hogwart's fate?

Lavender, alone in her dorm, wondered why Trewalny still remained. Why she stayed locked up in her tower, why the Death Eaters left her and her class alone. Maybe she _was_ a fraud that no-one feared – it was hard to believe anyone or anything when traitors lurked behind every shadow.

But Lavender wanted Trewaly and her foresight to be real, even if her faith in it had been damaged.


	3. They called him the lion that slayed

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character**: Godic Gryffindor  
**Challenge(s):** Bingo Card Drabble Competition, Round 6 (number 30)

* * *

They called him the lion that slayed the dragon, but they knew little at all about lions, or about him.

Godric had Bessa to tell about her kind, and she told him: how the Lioness was the aggressor, the fighter that went on the hunt, while the men simply stayed selfishly on guard. She told how the men wandered off alone while the women came together with others and their cubs. She told how the women belonged to just one man: the one man who could pick off the other lonely warriors while lying in wait.

Godric almost wished he was a woman, then. A lioness was brave and strong and fought for their friends and their cubs: the lion had no friends, and their fight was only for material things: territory, and women to bed. He wished more often the title was given to his wife instead: a lioness was a thing to be proud of, and they had a child Godric could not imagine leaving for the world.

As for the dragon…he'd slain it for threatening to stand on the graves of his dearest friends.


	4. She was only there for a year

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Fleur/Lisa  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #003 – year), February Femslash Competition

* * *

She was only there for a year, but she was so alluring plain little Lisa Turpin could not help but fall into the temporary statis of love with her.

Oh, she knew it wasn't love. She knew it was just a passing crush that would fade the moment the goddess passed, but the year was young and she was just growing into the age where she thought about her love and sexuality, where she wondered how it would feel to have the light that all the boys were chasing after, how it would feel to be bathed in that gentle glow of beauty and grace and cleverness, everything she wasn't.

She might be a Ravenclaw, but she was starved for the sort of perfection that seemed to rival Rowena Ravenclaw herself: that symbol that stood in their Common Room, revered by every student that passed through the entrance hole. But Ravenclaw was just the image of a dream, and Fleur was a much closer reality.


	5. She asked if it was wrong to like

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Gabrielle/Fleur  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #004 – question), February Femslash Competition

* * *

She asked if it was wrong to like another girl, the way a girl liked a boy. When the answer was yes, she didn't ask if it was wrong to like her sister in that way. That would be worse.

But Fleur seemed to know, or maybe it was because she tried to spend more time with her, hold her hand and hug her longer until she was playing monopoly with her time. But her elder sister would be careful where she touched, and for how long, tiptoeing gently while Gabrielle stomped her impatience into the floor.

When Gabrielle snapped and demanded a kiss, Fleur planted a hesitant one on her forehead.


	6. His friends were dead, and yet

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character**: Dennis Bishop  
**Challenge(s):** Collect Them All Challenge (175. Dennis Bishop, prompt: funeral)

* * *

His friends were dead, and yet he was just a blank face in a suit.

Murmurs of worry rippled through the funeral grounds, and Dennis wished they would touch him, his heart, but they wouldn't. They couldn't; his heart was sealed away tight. He wished it would crack, but he doubted even a hammer to shatter the thick scab that coated the hurt.

He couldn't even think of what had caused it. He couldn't remember – and he couldn't try to remember, because _that_ was when he crumbled, became nothing but a soggy mess in the mud instead of the silent vigilant in front of his friends' graves.

His priorities were screwed up, but he could do nothing about that. It was how he'd been put together, how he'd been taped up after crumbling – however he'd crumbed. He couldn't think about that. He didn't want to think about that.

Even the deaths of his friends couldn't reach into that depth. They couldn't even scrape off the scabs, and Dennis could only feel empty regret in that he couldn't give his friends' death the sadness it deserved.


	7. That howl in the first full moon night

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character**: Remus Lupin  
**Challenge(s):** Simply Supernatural Boot Camp (prompt #001 – werewolf)

* * *

That howl in the first full moon night shattered his fragile mind.

He hadn't yet recognised the source of that howl: his own mouth, the snout of which is stretched until he can make out its tip. He hasn't recognised the long fingers tapered off with claws digging into dry soul, or the curved spine that forced his head low.

He was still shaking from pain and in a haze. He could see the moon, feel it scream into his ears until his eardrums burst. He could hear the howl echoing into the forest in the distance, could feel the longing in his heart to find the perpetuator of that howl.

He takes a step, then another, then he leaps forth until he crashes into a solid wall upon which he throws himself, snarling and scratching and thinking nothing of it at all. Another howl escapes his mouth, and all he can think of is the company he's denied – until the moon slips away and pain seizes his mind and locks his limbs, and they change.

It feels so unnatural that his claws come up to scrape the change away, until he is human again and bleeding and shaking from the pain.

The next full moon, his mind is devoured before that first howl, by the blood that had sunk into the earthen floor. The wounds were deeper that moon, and every moon after – save the first that had been only a lonely drive.


	8. To be a Veela was both a blessing and

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Fleur Delacour/Unnamed female  
**Challenge(s):** Scattegories Challenge (F – Fleur Delacour, First kiss), Februrary Femslash Competition

* * *

To be a Veela was both a blessing and a curse. She was proud: it was her heritage, her right, and her persona. But it also made it difficult to find a friend not wrought in either jealousy or love.

Often, she imagined what it would be like to have a kiss on equality and familiarity, as opposed to blinded desire. Often, she wondered whether the cheap substitute was worth stroking the loneliness in her heart, whether the blood and magic were worth the scorn she got from girls her age.

But while it seemed all males were destined to fall to a Veela's charm, all females were not to frown at it. There was one she met, eventually, who couldn't care less about men. Someone who wasn't affected by her Veela charm, and didn't care of it or its power.

And when they shared a kiss – her first truly heart-felt kiss – it was that equal and familiar and mind-blowing one she had always sought.


	9. It was just a thrill, but it gave her

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Alice  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #005 – curse), February Femslash Competition

* * *

It was just a spell, but it gave her such a thrill.

She hadn't a drop of love for the sickening woman, and she had no doubt that dear sweet Alice Longbottom thought the same. But she could still enjoy the tingle that spread down her body from the unfamiliar touch, could still drink in the hungrily empty gaze with a grin on her face.

It was even more thrilling to know that poor little Frank was watching their every dance, watching how his wife's wand hung limp and her hands were tied up in puppet strings. Watching her dance with her enemy while others tortured him – and she had her hand in the torture: this, his wife. Toying with her, playing with her until she couldn't keep the giggles clamped in her throat or the shiver from her spine, then turning her wand and watching her writher on the ground without a scream until her robes grew damp with the thrill.

There was horror in no-one's eyes by then; little Frank wasn't strong enough to be able to watch his wife _all_ the time. Especially not while her husband and his friends had their way with the man.


	10. She lacked passion her responses were

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Narcissa.  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #006 – sarcastic), February Femslash Competition

* * *

She lacked passion; her responses were always sharp and clipped, but somehow that was what drew her to play with her little sister, to watch her crack. She enjoyed that; enjoyed the way she could feel things the rest of the world would frown at, and be happy with it. Because their house was protected from such narrow-minded foolishness: there were no frowns against thoughts of love or perfection or blood.

It was just a shame that Narcissa was such a prissy little thing, who liked her order. Oh, she could be so cold and callous and the perfect juxtaposition to her wild sister, but Bellatrix would often wish she could make her dolly little sister shatter.

But Narcissa played with Bellatrix too, and it was in her best interests to not lose the game – except when she was out of Bellatrix's sight, where she laughed with giddiness and let cold water wash away her euphoria. Because they were always playing war, and Narcissa's cold front and even more controlled tongue were the ultimate defence against the hurricane that was Bellatrix.


	11. There was never a dull moment in the

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: N. Tonks/Hestia  
**Challenge(s):** Slash/Femslash Boot Camp (prompt #007 – explosion), February Femslash Competition

* * *

There was never a dull moment in the office with Tonks around. In fact, most of their misshaps could be traced back to her.

Like when Hestia's ink jar had exploded while Tonks attempted to magik the paperwork complete. Or when Hestia's desk had collapsed in on itself while Tonks tried to fix the weather disaster. Or when Hestia found her robes on fire, while Tonks tried to help with the spring cleaning.

Although Hestia knew by then she wouldn't be getting any cleaning done if she asked Tonks to help. But it wasn't the cleaning she wanted anyway – despite Tonks' guilty (and cute) apology. It was the company. It was the laughs. It was the way everything crumbled in a _good_ way whenever the young Auror was there.

And Hestia bathed in that feeling Tonks brought with her, wherever she went. And let it bath her office, so it could stick around like potpourri, like the lingering scent of her perfume, after the young woman had gone again.


	12. Even when there was only one Weasley

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Characters**: Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 36 Pack (Molly/Bill, crash); Weasleys, Weasleys and More Weasleys! Challenge

* * *

Even when there was only one Weasley child, Molly sometimes thought there were at least five. The crashes, bangs and Reparo spells couldn't be explained otherwise – because Bill was eager and adventurous and wouldn't let difficulty stand before him.

Molly tried to teach him caution, but it wasn't until Charlie was born did Bill actually, learn, when little mishaps resulted in more than bruises and puffy cheeks: in wails and time outs that lasted far longer than usual and apologies he couldn't help but give at his little brother's adorable face.

But he was still wild inside, so Molly couldn't confess herself too surprised to hear his chosen career path when the time came.


	13. Charlie wasn't as book smart as Bill or

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Characters**: Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 36 Pack (Bill/Percy, futile); Weasleys, Weasleys and More Weasleys! Challenge

* * *

Charlie wasn't as book smart as Bill or Percy, and he was glad. At least he avoided getting tangled in their arguments about study habits.

Percy went by the list and the Hogwarts library; if something should fail him there, it would be to teachers he would go. But Bill tended to think outside the box; he'd often order books from Dragon Alley, improvise when his wealth of knowledge failed, or ask his seniors for their opinion. If he thought a certain mix of spells could wind up explosive, he'd ask a teacher – preferably one of the more open-minded ones who didn't mind a student growing outside their curriculum.

Not Percy; Percy would never try anything that wasn't already tried and true. And, for the longest time, it was futile to convince him otherwise, just as it was futile to stop Bill's adventurous mind.


	14. Teddy had started Hogwarts by the time

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Characters**: Teddy Lupin, Hugo Weasley  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 78 Pack (Teddy/Hugo, words)

* * *

Teddy had started Hogwarts by the time Hugo was born, so he didn't see the younger from the Weasley line as often as he had the others. He'd even seen Lily grow a bit before he began; she'd been born in June, and he'd started that September.

But he found out about Hugo's birth via Owl Post a day later, and all he'd seen of the tiny little baby had been through Wizarding photos. And it was letters that told him about Hugo's first toy, his first crawl, his first step, his first tooth…

And by the time Teddy finally met Hugo, the little boy was waddling around like a penguin and spitting out words.


	15. Percy heard about his brother being sick

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Characters**: Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 36 Pack (Percy/Ron, contagious); Weasleys, Weasleys and More Weasleys! Challenge

* * *

Percy heard about his brother being sick, but it came at a time in which he could do nothing. The Ministry kept him under tight surveillance, but even if they hadn't, he's said and done too terrible things to his family to be able to just walk through the front door.

Part of him had always known he was wrong, but the rest had stubbornly fought for his dream: to be in a position of power, a position where _he_ could make a difference and set the world on its righteous course. But he'd been kidding himself, and it had taken years for him to accept it; not even the current Minister, the puppet of Voldermort, could change the path of the world.

He consoled himself by thinking that spagherotti was contagious anyway, that he wouldn't be able to do anything even if he wasn't estranged, even if he hadn't argued with his parents or tried to interfere with his brother's friends – but that was for his own good, he argued. And his family wouldn't even be under such tight scrutiny if they'd never befriended Harry Potter.


	16. The tombstone began a pristine white

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Characters**: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s):** Scattergories Challenge (T/W – white tomb, weary), The Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Albus Dumbledore)

* * *

The tombstone began a pristine white, but in the year of war and neglect that followed, it became permanently stained with grey. Harry had tried to clean it, yet every spell he knew slipped off the marble sheen. Eventually, he accepted that Dumbledore had wanted his tomb this way: a symbol not of the perfect wisdom most saw, but the folly that wisdom brought underneath as well.

It amused him, a little, that Dumbledore had power over both his death and his grave. The quest to become the master of death…Harry wonder if Dumbledore _had_ achieved it, without trying, in the end. The person who chose their own death, who walked towards death like a friend – he wondered if anyone who was weary at the end of life could be that master of death.

Dumbledore might have said it was him, but he was still alive and his life had finally turned away from an exhausting war and towards the resting light.


	17. Victorie and Teddy grew up together

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Teddy/Victorie  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 78 Pack (Teddy/Victorie, first kiss)

* * *

Victorie and Teddy grew up together, almost. They didn't quite stay under the same roof, and they weren't exactly blood related – except pure blood supremacy had skewered bloodlines so badly they _had _to be related somewhere along the line. They didn't see each other all the time either, but they were the same age, and whenever their families – Teddy's grandmother or godfather, and Victories's entire extended family, which also happened to include Teddy's godfather by marriage to Victories's father's sister.

It was a bit of a mouthful, so they said they were "best friends", because it seemed so much simpler. And it wasn't as though Victorie knew all of Teddy's most embarrassing moments – or, at least, she hadn't before they were happily married – but both of them thought, afterwards, their first kiss would have been so terribly awkward of they had known each other so perfectly, and they'd probably have never done it again.


	18. Ginny had hoped to keep it a secret

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s)**: Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 36 Pack (Ron/Ginny, secret); Weasleys, Weasleys and More Weasleys! Challenge

* * *

Ginny had hoped to keep it a secret from her brothers, but she forgot that Ron often felt as alienated as she.

He caught on; she hadn't given her enough credit. Neither had he, because he'd laughed to find Charlie's broom in her hands, and Fred's too big Quidditch gear wrapped around. She'd angered, quickly, and challenged him to a one-on-one match: him playing Keeper against her as Chaser.

He'd played well, but even Ginny was surprised to find she was better. Ron had stormed off in a sulk afterwards, and Ginny had put away her brothers' gear and quickly followed, scared he'd tell. Because she wasn't supposed to be flying, much less sneaking out of the house at midnight to do it. And Ron had no reason not to tell, whichever card he used to do it.

Except he surprised her, again. He came other nights, and practised with her. He claimed it was his bruised pride – but getting any one of her brothers to admit bruised pride was an accomplishment.


	19. Dominique was prim and proper

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s)**: Dominique Weasley, James Potter  
**Challenge(s):** Connect the Weasleys Challenge – The 78 Pack (Dominique/James, happy birthday)

* * *

Dominique was prim and proper; her cousin James was immaturity personified. Like when he'd given her a cake that sung a rather rude version of happy birthday as it ran whenever someone approached it with a knife, fork or spoon. Or that velvet cushion that farted whenever someone sat on it. She often hoped such "presents" would soon be classified as inappropriate by the Ministry and ban children from buying them – but then again, their Uncle George owned the joke shop so James could always her an insider deal.

Dominique didn't think that very fair, since she was George's niece as much as James was his nephew, but she supposed it had to do with the kindred spirit they shared. She got the insider scoop on Ministry policies at least, with their Aunt Hermione preferring the more well-mannered and ambitious nieces and nephews…

But both of them had to admit that things would be very dull without James, or his teacher George, around.


	20. Ginny was always amused to see Albus

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s)**: Ginny Potter nee Weasley, Albus Potter, Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s):** Family Boot Camp Challenge (Potter, #044 – duplicate)

* * *

Ginny was always amused to see Albus growing up to look more like his father every day. She could see barely anything of herself in him at all – but Lily and James managed to get most of her traits between them. It was nothing like Albus though, who didn't even have the natural Weasley confidence but was instead shy and soft-spoken like his father. Unless someone got him mad; then his shouting rivalled both parents.

He had a bit of a mischievous sneak in him as well, something she would have been sure came from her if it wasn't for the Marauder blood from Harry's side. That always made her wonder if Harry would have grown up the same, if he could have grown up normally.

But Harry looked happy, FLT happy, and she could let go off depressing thoughts easily, watching instead simply how Albus grew up to look more like his father every day, spying on the little things that made him _her_ son as well, like how he wouldn't stand for bullying, or how quickly he'd picked up the bat-bogey hex.


	21. Remus had long since given up hope of

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing: **Remus/Tonks  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#01 - Nebula)

* * *

Remus had long since given up hope of having a family, but that deep-buried desire had risen from the ashes of despair and set fire to a new hope. He had a family now. A beautiful wife who forgave him for all his self-doubt – with a few sharp words to straighten his head when he felt it spinning on a corkscrew. And now, in his arms, he had an adorable little boy as well: small tuft of hair changing from his sandy brown to Dora's currently sunny yellow to her favourite bubble-gum pink to a brilliant shade of blue…

He couldn't keep the grin off his face or the tears from his eyes. He was overwhelmed, because it was a dream he hadn't even dared dream come true, and he knew he didn't deserve even a bit of it. Didn't deserve his wife, flushed after the effort of her birth, or the child in his arms still covered in fluid and cord attached, waiting for one of them to speak his name.

Dora gave him a smile: encouraging and permissive. _Go ahead_.

It took Remus a moment before he could.


	22. Rest in peace, Colin

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#02 - Star)

* * *

_Rest in peace, Colin_.

Or that's what everyone said anyhow. Except Colin wasn't supposed to rest in peace. He was supposed to bug people for an autograph until they caved and gave him one no-one else could possibly want. But Dennis knew Colin wanted them: he kept them and stuck them on his wall at home. With a Permanent Sticky Charm too; their father had almost had the room demolished when he couldn't tear down those memories.

Colin was still alive in those photos, and it scared their parents more than it scared Dennis, because Dennis had been to Hogwarts too. He'd seen moving photographs and portraits – and war. He hadn't seen his brother die though; no-one had. He'd…just died, a hero though no-one really knew why. They only knew he hadn't left when told, tried to fight an enemy too big for him.

Dennis didn't think that even Colin would have tried to take a photo at a time like that. He hadn't had his camera - but that didn't mean his photos didn't continue to live and fight their way into lives. Dennis couldn't burn those photos away though; Colin was alive in them, lively – and that was how he should be remembered, he thought. Not like a still corpse buried underground. That was just an imposter.


	23. If they had one thing, it was community

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Weasley Family  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#03 – Red Giant)

* * *

If they had one thing, it was community. They might have been poor. They might have been tainted (in a manner of opinion). But they had the sort of love that too many pureblood families had lost in their supremacy, and they had a hand wherever they looked.

That hand might be the one to knock the jam off the table, or stick a trick wand into the pencil holder, or tinker with so-called illegal artefacts – but they were also the ones who set the table, who gave the gnomes a good schooling when they misbehaved, who pulled their weight when someone was in need of help.

They were poor, but big and happy. Sure, they had their disagreements, but they were all closer in the end because of it. And they were living, unlike too many other pureblood lines that had cut themselves to the point of extinction; they grew naturally, and in that naturalness accepted their family's love.


	24. She can look at the stars forever,

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing: **Luna/Neville  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#04 – Red Dwarf)

* * *

She can look at the stars forever, because they stay etched in the sky even when the smoke of war clouts them, and she'll never lose sight.

He won't either; he too can look at the stars for eternity, reading the path that lies there.

Neither of them can predict the future, but both of them are firm believers in love and hope – and just as they can love and hope in the world, they can love and hope in each other as well.

She can see the stars even from her little cellar spot, and he from a room that protects him from the hounds. And both of them hope: hope in the day they can sit on the grassy lawn and watch the stars together, instead of far apart and in a dream.

But even in their isolation, the stars bear down upon them with their tidings.


	25. Hedwig's body had survived the crash

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Hedwig, Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#05 – White Dwarf), Non-human character boot camp (#027 – stubborn)

* * *

Hedwig's body had survived the crash.

Somehow, that was important. Yes, Hedwig was dead, but she was also his first friend. She deserved better than having her body blown to bits and lost in a stranger's backyard.

She deserved better than dying for being at his feet, but they'd been together for so long Harry couldn't imagine her being anywhere else. Couldn't imagine a scene where she hadn't been there, where the crossfire couldn't have caught her and struck her down. That scene was too complete – just like he couldn't imagine Hermione or Ron ever leaving him, no matter how much he wished they could just say safe…

But at least he could give Hedwig the final goodbye she deserved.


	26. It was lurking for a long time but when

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **no specifics  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#06 – Supernova)

* * *

It was lurking for a long time but when it reared its head, it exploded.

The world was in a chaos so sudden, very few of them were prepared. Most of them had denied: denied such horrors would come forth again. But they had come, and it had become too late to do anything tangled as they were, in layers upon layers of spider web.

Even those who had known and believed the tide was coming floundered in it. Those who said it wouldn't be as bad as the first war were wrong; those who said it would be easier to win again were wrong. Sure, it took less time – but in that time so much more was destroyed. Instead of being a stifling smoke it was an explosion with the force of blowing a country off the map – and rubble was far harder to work with than worn down pieces when it came to creating a new world.

At least…they had closer at the end of this war. They had Voldermort's body: proof that it was over, this time for good.


	27. The world was a vile, rotten place

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Tom Marvalo Riddle  
**Challenge(s):** Star Light, Star Bright Challenge (#07 – Black Hole)

* * *

The world was a vile, rotten place, and he needed to fix it.

That was his original goal, and a noble one, but he soon became engulfed in making it a reality. He became obsessed in creating the perfect world: _his_ world, where none of the filth he saw in it remained.

It was a large task, and it was one that required more than his life. And so he studied. He researched. He found a way to twist time to his advantage – and once he had, he began his rebuilding in earnest, dismantling the world so he could rebuild it again in the image of his dream: the perfect image.

Somewhere along the line, perfection had become blackened like tartar on a smoker's lungs, but he never noticed it. Not even when it all crumbled down; he was too obsessed with the perfection he sought to notice how viciously it had twisted and become the snake.


	28. Padma is not supposed to feel so tingly

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing: **Padma/Lucy  
**Challenge(s):** Decisions, Decisions Round 1 (romance, PadmaLucy, whisper, "Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars, tempting), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Padma is not supposed to feel so tingly when the bouncy little red-head squirms in her lap. Her skin is not supposed to flush warm when she whispers in her ear with that innocent little voice, whispers sweet nothings that Lucy's picked up from Muggle movies she sneaks out with her friends to watch on days. She's not supposed to want to spin the little girl in a less than pure dance as the lyrics of Poison and Wine tumble from untrained lips. And she's not supposed to want to kiss those lips when they're stained from bloodpops.

But little Lucy is so tempting that Padma cannot help but feel this way. Her eyes cannot help but follow the little girl bounce her way through life and grow. But she waits, waits despite the desire throbbing through her every bone, because it is wrong, _wrong_ – and yet, as Lucy grows older and more beautiful and the baby fat seeps out of her, Padma has trouble telling herself that it's still _oh so wrong_, because Lucy's growing up and Padma hasn't changed much, and it doesn't seem very wrong at all to be in love.


	29. Peter had never felt so small, yet so

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s):** Peter Pettigrew  
**Challenge(s):** Hook a Prompt Challenge, 01 (#005 – Marauder's Era)

* * *

Peter had never felt so small, yet so significant, than the first time he transformed into a rat.

He was the last of his friends to do it, and when he returned to his human state they confessed themselves concerned he might have blown himself up instead. Peter grinned and showed them their form again, as they'd evidentially missed it the first time.

They still seemed rather surprised when he transformed back, and this time Peter was a little bitter. He'd hoped for exuberance, like when Sirius and James had first successfully transformed, but all he got were strained, still-shocked, smiles.

Maybe it was his form, he thought to himself as he looked his rat form over later and alone. Maybe his friends had been hoping for something…tougher.

Maybe _he'd_ been hoping for that as well, and with that thought his five seconds of fame had vanished.


	30. She could weaer anything from her plain

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing:** Luna/Fleur  
**Challenge(s):** If You Dare (DARK, #077 – grass skirts), February Femslash Competition

* * *

She could wear anything from her plain old school robes to a swishy little grass skirt and still stand out from the crowd like a blazing beacon.

Many thought it hurt their eyes: the acorns that jingled without sound at her ears, the fresh smelling flowers woven into her straggly hair. But Fleur enjoyed the effect it caused: the way the foolish could be kept at bay while those true at heart came near – and she loved how there was no care of beauty or birth or the opinion of the world, nothing save the people she loved.

And Fleur revelled in that refreshing fragrance of freedom, dancing with the eccentric Luna Lovegood. The Luna who didn't care who she was or how the rest of the world looked at her; the Luna who had fast become a friend… and something more.


	31. When Katie was dragged into the air, lip

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Katie/Leanne  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #122 - suffered), February Femslash Competition

* * *

When Katie was dragged into the air, lips soundlessly part, it was Leanne who screamed for her, eyes wide in horror and heart straining in its confines. When Katie did begin to scream, Leanne was so overcome by the emotions that poured from her dear friend that she couldn't help but fold into a collapsed mountain of sobs. And when Katie finally collapsed, Leanne was pale and shaky and feeling like the Cruciatus had been cast on her person.

Afterwards, when Katie lay comatose in St Mungo, Leanne felt like a balloon without air, a half of a whole. Katie had taken something away with her: not only innocence in an attack so close to home, but that part of their collective hearts they both shared. They became too far apart, or perhaps that was what a coma felt like: empty and eternally cold.

They said absence made the heart grow fonder, but it just made hers shrivel without Katie to puff it back up.


	32. Charlie's hands were never without a

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s)**: Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys Challenge 36 pack (Molly/Charlie, soft)

* * *

Charlie's hands were never without a callous nowadays, and Molly had given up trying to restore them to their once baby-softness. Not that she minded; those callouses showed her son to be hard-working and strong… but she did confess herself to be disappointed she couldn't have that tenderness from his babyhood.

Maybe it was just one of those things that died with age, more so when age also meant more frequent forages into the outdoor world and the dangers it presented. Honestly, Molly had almost had a heart attack when Charlie had announced his interest with working with dragons. Quidditch was one thing; dragons were another thing entirely.

But Charlie loved it, and Molly knew his hide was tough enough for the work. But those callouses became an even larger part of his hands, and Molly had to confess the baby she could kiss and scold and keep away from trouble had all grown up.


	33. The dust tickkled at Ron's nose as he

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s)**: Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys Challenge 36 pack (Arthur/Ron, dust)

* * *

The dust tickled at Ron's nose as he followed his dad into the attic. The ghoul was still clamouring about, which was good, but the dust was putting a tampering feeling on his plan.

Arthur caught the expression. 'Don't worry,' he said. 'We'll have that ghoul looking like you in no time.'

No time was, in fact, a few days, but that wasn't what Ron was concerned about. 'Do you think I should go?' he asked quietly, taking advantage of the absence of the rest of their family… and Hermione, busy helping Mrs Wesley with the laundry. 'I mean, honestly, what can I do?'

Arthur fiddled with his wand a little before answering. 'Who was it who defeated Minerva's giant chess set?' he asked. When Ron made to answer, or protest, Arthur held up a hand. 'Who was it that was trapped in the Chamber with Lockhart? Who helped his team win the final match against Gryffindor in their fifth year when half the team was suspended? And, yes, I know full well you can counter sell of those and more, but that's you. You have different ways of thinking and strategizing, different ways of acting on surety and doubt. That counterbalances Harry, and Hermione. But most importantly, they are your friends and you'd always regret not going with them if you stay.'

Ron contemplated that as his father started casting, then began adding his own strings of spells. 'Thanks, Dad.'

'You're welcome, son.'


	34. Lavender hadn't thought much of the moon

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Lavender/Luna  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #003 - moonstruck), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Lavender hadn't thought much of the moon in the past. That was before she changed. When she did, she developed a heart wrenching hatred – deep and stabbing and unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

She'd learnt to abhor and fear the moon before she saw the beauty that lived under it. Or rather, Luna showed her. Showed Lavender why made her proud to carry the moon's name, even in the company of a werewolf. Showed how prettily the not quite full moon bathed their hair and the slender strands of grass, showed her the warm glow in the water, the quiet blushes of the trees… and even on the full moon nights which Lavender thought would always fuel her hired, Luna called friends – friends they'd all thought non-existence before.

And when Luna, concerned, asked why Lavender still cried, Lavender confessed herself regretful of not admiring the moon's wafting beauty before.


	35. Cho always tied her hair back before ent

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Cho/Sue Li  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #015 - hotsprings), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Cho always tied her hair back before entering a hot spring. Sue Li kept hers short, so there was never any need. But her hair wasn't anything special; Cho's on the other hand was, long and silky and so straight it was the envy of most other girls.

But other girls didn't have the chance to slide the black hair tie down and watch those long locks unravel into the steaming water. They didn't get to run their fingers through those waterlogged yet still gorgeously smooth strands as she gave them a dazzling smile. And they didn't get to see her head arch into her searching, caressing fingers, or the little moan of pleasure they both pretended to have not heard.

And no-one would know Sue Li got that chance, because they'd wash it off and hide it in the steam of the hot springs, mindful of their family, their culture, and the world.


	36. Bellatrix was a spiteful little thing

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #008. Never Bite the Hand the Feeds You), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Bellatrix was a spiteful little thing when she didn't get her way, and Narcissa had long since learnt to say on her sister's good side. After all, it was Bellatrix who spent the most time with her, to whom she went for advice, who gave her lovely things to wear and showed her beautiful little spells that made blood run in such an enticing manner.

And it was Bellatrix who gave her her reprieve, her release, when she withered, screaming for it alone. Bellatrix who kept her terrible secrets, who entertained her sinning desires.

So when Bellatrix asked for something in return, how could Narcissus not give it?


	37. She decided she might as well stop

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Gabrielle/Ginny  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #016 – settling in for a long siege), February Femslash Competition

* * *

She decided she might as well stop trying to fight the inevitable, because nothing seemed to change. Her feelings did not change, no matter how much she debated against them, no matter how much she told herself that the object of her affections was not only in another country, but had a boyfriend of her own.

Even if she didn't stay committed forever, she loved a man, not a woman. But that wasn't indicator enough for Gabrielle's treacherous heart. Nor was the fate of that girl in the newspaper, the one who'd loved another girl and been stoned by her fellow classmates because of it.

There was simply no fighting it, so all she had was waiting and hope. Hoping the next time they met, things would be different. That Ginny will have showed something that can let Gabrielle into the light, instead of her fascination in the shadows.


	38. Lily was strict in the face of the

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Lily/Marlene  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #040 - craving), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Lily was strict in the face of the Marauders, but she wasn't impossible… usually. She'd reserved that for her pregnancy instead. Running the men ragged with errands until they demanded a short reprieve.

Marlene thought she'd have an easier time, being a woman. She was wrong, but she couldn't feel she minded. Even three months pregnant, Lily glowed with the fire from her high school days, the fire that had let Marlene to seek her out, to befriend her, to follow her. And now, it seemed, to run around keeping her happy… and with so little time, how could she tire of it?

If she had been James, she would have clung jealously to her wife, enjoyed the friendly little kisses she blew in a rightfully sensual way. For Marlene, she had to keep her true heart cloaked up, let the kisses floss out the door before she can catch them and feel the tinging spread through her skin.

Yes, she was jealous of James, but Lily was in love and be it far from her to ruin it.


	39. Lily spent entirely too much time with

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Lily/Hermione  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #051 - shakespeare), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Lily spent entirely too much time with her daughter in law for her own good. But neither of the, could say they didn't enjoy it, bantering about the so-called issues of the world, advocating passionately for what they thought were the real issues, shooting Shakespeare at each other in times of reflection or friendly chatter, and sharing streaming cups of herbs tea on the porch swing.

They pretended not to notice how thy sat a little closer each time, how their fingers almost touched one day, then were interlaced the next. They pretended not to notice Hermione's head rest gently on Lily's shoulder, or Lily's lips pressing a feathery kiss on the other's hair. They pretended not to notice the faces turning, creeping together – not until one of them would snap out of the daze and jump back, breaking the spell.

And they pretend not to notice how much longer it takes, each time, for them to pull away.


	40. The stars were changing their alignment,

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Centaurs  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt (row 2, column 5 – centaur)

* * *

The stars were changing their alignment, and the Centaurs watched, unblinking. Watched as the transformation of the world was written in the skies. Watched as their own futures were desired.

They saw freedom in the stars: freedom that followed a long, hard struggle in war – telling them the war around them wasn't just a war between men, but between man and creatures like themselves as well. They saw blood and death and stained forests, telling of the death they would soon face. And they saw something bright in the stars: their dwindling herds growing in vitality and number, spreading over the world again as they once had.

They saw a future on earth, instead of just in the stars, and they turned to each other, then the ground of the present.

The stars had seen decision. Decision…and action.


	41. Cedric tried not to play favourites

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Cedric Diggory  
**Challenge(s)**: Scattegories Challenge (C – Cedric, Classroom)

* * *

Cedric tried not to play favourites with his classes; he felt, that way, he'd get more out of all of them. If he had a favourite, he thought he'd spend more time than he should on it and not enough on the others.

He certainly had a least favourite though: like everyone else, History of Magic. Except when second year had come, when Lockhart had turned DADA into a joke even worse than Quirrel's stuttering and garlic smells. At least he learnt _something _in History of Magic. Especially with the Heir of Slytherin and how many Muggleborns were in Hufflepuff… It just gave him a very uncomfortable feeling.

He'd entertained the notion of Lockhart being in league with Voldermort. After the rumours about Quirrel, it wouldn't have been too farfetched.


	42. It was empty and as bare as a bone

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Luna/Hermione  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #010 – ghost town), February Femslash Competition

* * *

It was empty and as bare as a bone, despite the faded colour and artefact that dusted it. For someone like her, it might have even been typical, but the room did Luna's vibrancy no justice at all. The gold threads that wound their names together made her heart ache even more, because the gold was tame and nothing like the girl's wild mane of hair.

Hermione felt her eyes sting as she noticed other little things, how the pictures seemed so slow and lethargic to move, as though sensing magic for the first time in an age. If even the magical residue in the bedroom had bled out, it must have been a long time indeed, since things had been this way.

It… it just wasn't Luna anymore, her room. It was though her presence had died, and only the imprint of her ghost remained.


	43. Parvati was always meant to sparkle

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Parvati/Lavender  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #049 – sparkle), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Parvati was always meant to sparkle; Lavender knew that. And she knew she would have to lurk in the shadows to see the full extent of that shone.

She didn't care, because it meant she had an eternal amount of time to see Parvati, to watch that slender body so gracefully move, to watch that sparkle while most others would only get a fleeting glance and be content with it.

Lavender could never be content with that, but maybe it was because there was something deeper planted with her. Something born from their school years together; the way they'd grown, their friendship… But that was changing. Lavender's eyes never strayed far, and if Parvati caught them she'd give a shivering smile, or twist a little to show off even more.

_You want to see me?_ she seemed to say. _Well, here you go._

And Lavender could thirstily drink it all with that teasing.


	44. Gabrielle giggles when she plants a

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Gabrielle/Fleur  
**Challenge(s)**: If You Dare (DARK, #630 – innocent love), February Femslash Competition

* * *

Gabrielle giggles when she plants a soft feathery kiss on her sister's lips, and it was Fleur who worries about what it means. But Gabrielle doesn't seem to see anything strange, anything too intimate, so Fleur lets her go on.

She is careful in what she does back, careful as to not let her own impure feelings show – careful to not taint her little sister's white impression of love.

Because Gabrielle is too young to know that deep aching feeling; she knows sisterly love and nothing more.


	45. While others Tom's age craved

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Tom Riddle, Nagini  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt (row 3, column 9 – Tom Riddle)

* * *

While others Tom's age craved companionship, he craved power. The way he saw it, companions were the lesser gold and he wanted the thing that would change the world.

He kept one companion though: a large snake he'd found in the orphanage garden. She was powerful; she'd already managed to kill the mangy cat that stole food from the kitchens – she'd swallowed it whole. It wasn't big enough to kill a person with a single strike yet though…but Tom was sure she'd grow in time.

She'd told him that, fully grown, her fangs could tear through a man's neck and her jaws could fit quite comfortably over his head. Interested, Tom had asked if she often ate human meat.

She didn't, but she could if it was given to her. And they struck an agreement of sorts, an agreement which would later become overlaid by Dark Magic. But, back then, Tom was just a bullying loner who could talk to snakes, and no real threat.


	46. Neville hadn't consciously stepped

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Neville Longbottom  
**Challenge(s)**: The Gemstone Challenge, Garnet

* * *

Neville hadn't consciously stepped forward and yelled: it had happened, because that was what his heart was screaming at him, even if the stifling air around him was telling him caution instead.

He didn't regret doing it though, even if it was a foolish thing to do in retrospect. He registered that, once his body had been petrified under Voldermort's wrong, and fire brought down on his head. But he didn't regret; he could hear shouts behind him, shouts that had been stunned into silence before. Shouts that now surpassed the power of Silencing charms, who threatened to bring down Voldermort's followers.

Maybe it was the inner Gryffindor that had decided to step forth and give heart, and his mind hadn't tried to stop him because it was right.


	47. Rose inherited her mother's brain, peop

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Rose Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: The Gemstone Challenge, Rose Quartz

* * *

Rose inherited her mother's brains, people said, but her father's looks. Rose disagreed. If she had her mother's brains, she would have fallen in love with a fuzzy warm and _loud_ idiot like her Dad instead the silent suicidal Scorpius Weasley. And she would have waited five years to say it – or rather, for him to say it to her, instead of marching up ten minutes after she'd worked it out herself and kissing him full on the lips _in the boys' bathroom_.

In retrospect, that hadn't been the smartest thing to do. But it had been empty save for Scorpius, and he'd been trying to carve his wrists, not use the bathroom. And she'd flown into a temper the moment she'd noticed – or rather, he'd dropped his conjured silver knife to the floor.

And if she had her father's looks, a shocked Scorpius wouldn't have commented on how _brown_ her hair was, as opposed to how red. And she wouldn't have yelled at how stupid he was and sounded at that moment, and whether she needed to hex him a good one or conjure up some new brain cells for him.

She didn't think she _could_ conjure up new brain cells.


	48. She didn't realise how her power was

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle  
**Challenge(s)**: The Gemstone Challenge, Amethyst

* * *

She didn't realise how her power was drained from her until it was too late.

She still didn't know when it had started, when her writing had become more than innocent words scrawled on a page. Oh, how careful Tom had been, how deceptively kind and patient as he coaxed her to release her soul to him.

And she'd done it, because he'd understood her in a way no-one else had. Or she'd thought no-one else; she hadn't tried to talk to them, to understand them, and when she did she was already too weak to break his grip. Her tongue was the first thing to fail; she bit instead of saying something of use, since she wrote it all instead. Then her brain, her memory; she would wake up in a place she didn't remember arriving at, covered in dirt or grass or feathers whose origins she could guess but not recall.

Eventually, she lost the strength of her body and her will entirely, and it was the strings of her puppet form pulling her into the Chamber to her puppeteer.


	49. Hermione passed the wishing fountain on

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Hermione Granger  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt (row 4, column 4 – Ministry of Magic)

* * *

Hermione passed the wishing fountain on her way in before she paused and backtracked. It had changed a lot since Voldermort's defeat; she had barely recognised it. But the glitter of golden gallons at the bottom was a constant, and she considered a moment before tossing a few of her own to join the pile before she continued on.

After all, it wouldn't do any harm to wish for success. Even if the ideals of people were changing, the view towards magical creatures was still far from exemplary. The brave deed of Dobby on Malfoy Manor; what the Hogwarts Elves and Kreacher had done in the final battle…even things like that hadn't stopped the abuse of House Elves by some Pure Blood family. Harry and Ron had a new level of appreciation for them, as did those Hogwarts students who had been directly saved by the brave little fighters, but on the whole the Wizarding society still needed to change.

And it wasn't just the House Elves. The centaurs that had turned against what they believed in to fight for them. Gwarp who had saved his half-human brother. That poor blinded dragon that had released from Gringots in their escape.

Changing the laws and ideals of the Ministry would be the only way to force that change. That was what she wanted; what she strived for. Why she had come: to gain a position, or a path to one, where she could start to make those changes.

And a wish wouldn't do any harm in helping her get there.


	50. Hermione loathed to admit it, but a part

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **Hermione Granger  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt (row 5, column 6 – Hermione Granger)

* * *

Hermione loathed to admit it, but a part of her was jealous of the Half Blood Prince's book. Her pride simply got in the way of her milking reward from it.

She covered it up by claiming suspicion – and after a while, she _did_ become suspicious. But that was after she found out that unapproved spells were jotted into the book's margins. Before that had just been…bitterness, and annoyance. How was anyone supposed to know that crushing would get more juice out of the beetles than cutting, as the book officially stated? If cutting wasn't enough, why did the official version write it?

It irked her, knowing that the material given to her was incomplete. Experimentation in potions was dangerous; straying from the recipe was dangerous. And yet the instructions itself were mediocre; hardly enough to produce a substandard potion. Why had such a book been assigned to them?

Yes, she admitted the person who had annotated Harry's potions book was clever. She also thought he was dangerous, experimenting like that – and not only on potions, but spells as well.

But something Xenophilius said to her struck later on: her close-mindnessness had stopped her appreciating the true artistry of potions. The reason Snape had never praised her had nothing to do with her House. The reason he praised Malfoy had nothing to do with his either. It was just an unfortunate side-effect they blamed on House rivalries.

She simply hadn't had, or exercised, the talent for thinking outside the box. Crushing something to get more juice as opposed to cutting it, was common sense – something she'd said that Wizards lack, but had apparently herself forgotten.


	51. The Hogwarts kitchen was one of the few

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **House Elves  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt (row 7, column 10 – Disorder)

* * *

The Hogwarts kitchen was one of the few places that had gone untouched, and yet it was still in chaos. That was mostly due to the elves throwing down their chores and rushing to the aid of their student masters – lead by Kreacher, waving a tiny butterknife and proudly wearing the Potter-Black crest upon his towel, and behind him, Winky with tears pouring down her cheeks as she banished shards from an empty bottle of Butterbeer.

Even the elves that had known Hogwarts all their life had been swept away in the moment, dropping the pots and pans they'd spent a lifetime pouring Elf-magic into and rushing into aid. And pots had overboiled, food on pans and burnt, and the sink had flood and soaked the floor in water as the battle raged.


	52. It had been such a tiny thing, the hunge

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s): **House Elves  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt (row 8, column 2 – Moaning Mrytle)

* * *

It had been such a tiny thing, the hunger for revenge. To scare the girls that had laughed at her. Such a petty little thing that ended up having her trapped at Hogwarts for an eternity.

She didn't even have good memories of Hogwarts. Why would she? All she'd gotten were laughs and scorns and average grades. And she was a Ravenclaw; average grades in Ravenclaw were as good as a P in any other House if you were lucky, or a D if you weren't.

In fact, in a few years she forgot what the rest of Hogwarts even _looked_ like. The girl's bathroom on the second floor was the one familiar place and she left it less and less as time passed. There was no need for her to go elsewhere; somehow, the image of her sobbing here comforted her – and scaring the girls that wandered in was the tiny thrill she could still milk from her situation.

It was sad, but she had dug her grave with her vindictive little choice, and now she had to live with it.


	53. The droplets tumbled all around them

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Luna/Lavender  
**Challenge(s)**: Slash/Femslash Boot camp, #008 – rain, February Femslash Competition

* * *

The droplets tumbled all around them, nestling into her golden hair. Luna kept them there, laughing at how they tickled her scalp and rolled down her straggly locks. Lavender, nowhere near as carefree, stayed huddled and miserable underneath the umbrella's shade until Luna called her and pulled her into the rain dance as well.

The ring slipped through Lavender's skin and soaked the wolf beneath; it seemed to roll off Luna like petals dropping excess water to their toots. Except Luna had no roots, Lavender thought as she watched the other girl. Luna was a free spirit, beautiful yet wide and unrestrained, even in the moonlight when everything else changed.


	54. Not even a healer could remove that scar

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Lavender/Hannah  
**Challenge(s)**: Slash/Femslash Boot camp, #009 - scar, February Femslash Competition

* * *

Not even a healer could remove that scar, but Hannah spent the better part of ten years trying. 'Because you deserve better,' was her answer whenever Lavender asked. 'Because you deserve to be as beautiful on the outside as you are in.'

Laughing bitterly, Lavender would point out the hideous inner wolf, and Hannah would have her own sad face as she continued work. 'It's painless now,' was the weak response she could give. Yes, it was painless, but it was also unnatural. The lack of pain… and the transformation as well. Transforming at all. She was a _human._

And every time Hannah failed, she would cry over her inability to show Lavender just that.


	55. Rose doesn't think Lily quite understand

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Rose/Lily  
**Challenge(s)**: Slash/Femslash Boot camp, #010 - gift, February Femslash Competition

* * *

Rose doesn't think Lily quite understands. She's given her a flower for Valentines. A red flower.

'Lily-pie,' Rose began, before the other interrupted with a pout. 'Lila, then.' Rose sighed; Lily didn't make things easier when she stood there with that adorably irresistible face. 'Red roses are…'

'For people you love,' Lily finished triumphantly. 'Molly told me.'

Rose thought their slightly older cousin had given a severely watered down version of the truth. The gears in Rose's head started turning in search for revenge. 'It's a special kind of love,' she tried to explain. 'Like how Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny love each other. Not like us.'

'What's the difference?' Lily asked, brow furling.

'Well, the difference is…' Rose broke off, looking flustered. She wasn't much older than Lily, so kissing was the gross ting one's parents did in secret and laughed about it once caught. 'Well, you kiss the other person on the lips…'

'Like this?' Lily asked, standing on her tiptoes and pecking her astonished cousin's lips.

Rose really didn't know what to say, though Lily doesn't look phased at all.


	56. Back again,' Dilys asked from her portr

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Pairing**: Pomfrey/Dilys  
**Challenge(s)**: Slash/Femslash Boot camp, #011 – portrait, February Femslash Competition

* * *

'Back again,' Dilys asked from her portrait, amused.

'You'll never accumulate enough OWLs to get into anything if you keep coming to the Headmaster's office like this.'

Poppy has the grace to look embarrassed. 'I'm not in trouble, actually,' she confessed. 'It's just been so long since we last talked.'

Dilys sighed. 'So you snuck into your Headmaster's office. Dippit is not going to be pleased – though maybe it'll get a sense of security into his head.' She shrugged. 'Son't you have class now?'

'Free study session,' Poppy said cheerfully. 'Professor Merrythought's a little under the weather.'

'Alright,' Dilys said, sounding resigned even as her eyes twinkles. 'Who would you like to hear about today?' She grinned suddenly. 'How about the one where a woman had cast a switching spell on her husband because she wanted to be on top for once…'

Poppy went a little red (she was still at the age where sex and genitalia were embarrassing) , but listened attentively.


	57. Harry sometimes couldn't help but ask

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

* * *

**Character(s)**: Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley  
**Challenge(s)**: Decisions, Decisions Round 2: Harry&Petunia, hesitate, inappropriate, "If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton you may as well make it dance." -George Bernard Shaw

* * *

Harry sometimes couldn't help but ask about his parents. It was the desire of any child, after all, to know theirs. And Petunia would always find herself hesitating a moment, the briefest of moments, before giving a clipped answer that put an end to the discussion.

But it didn't stop the memories that flooded forth, of _why_ she refused to speak of her sister and his husband. And that changed her mood. Harry could see how turbulent it became, and his work thereafter would be even more meticulous than ever to keep her temper sweet. But he would ask again, and again, and keeping the words from her mouth became a more difficult thing to do by the day.

Eventually, the words just burst out of her, when that_ man_ knocked down the door and brought chaos to their lives. The passion with which she envied her sister, disguised as loathing for the dead – because they always said you shouldn't keep on hating the dead, and she hated her sister, but she couldn't help it. The hurt had run to deep.

She distanced herself from her nephew, kept those stories silent for only her to enjoy, because then she wouldn't have to watch him become like his mother, her sister: that thing she had envied but never become herself.


	58. Ginny's always looked to Charlie, maybe

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Character(s)**: Charlie Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys Challenge, 36 pack: Charlie/Ginny - burn

Ginny's always looked to Charlie, maybe more so than her other brothers. Maybe it was because Charlie was the best flyer, the fastest – she'd decided long she she wanted to be a Chaser, and Charlie could have been one if he'd tried. A Seeker wasn't that far away though, and being a Seeker meant you spent a lot of time chasing the Snitch.

They also seemed to share the same sense of cooking skills. Bill wasn't bad at cooking, though he was a little inventive (though not quite matching the twins) – a problem in Potions in early years, and Percy was meticulous in such things. Ron wasn't great either, but at least his cauldrons didn't explode by the dozen. Ginny was the only one who sprouted burns similar to Charlie's…even if her hands never quite reached his calloused state.

She supposed it was because of the main difference between them – that she wasn't overly fond of dragons.


	59. Lily hadn't been expecting the

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Lily/James  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt, Row 9, Column 1: Godric's Hollow

Lily hadn't been expecting the quaint little cottage when James had said he'd picked out the perfect house for them, but she loved it. It had a gorgeous garden, and nicely sized too. She could take some cuttings from her mother's rose bush for the front, and the Muggles would never know if she had Devil's Snare or some other Wizarding plant hiding behind it.

And it was a quiet, peaceful place. Not as quiet as a tombstone as most pureblood properties because of their foolish love for secrecy, but the sort of quietness that came from quiet, close knit communities.

And Lily was sure James had known that the famous historian Bathilia Bagshot lived in Godric's Hollow too. She wouldn't have minded a Potions mistress, but a history expert was the next best. If she couldn't pursue her interests in a professional setting, she could do it at home.


	60. The Department of Misuse and

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Character**: Perkins  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt, Row 10, Column 9: Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office

The Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office quickly became a lonely place once Arthur had been transferred out.

Perkins was proud of Arthur; a man as young and promising as he didn't deserve to be stuck in a corner of the Ministry forever, but Perkins had been happy to have him. He hadn't been there long himself, a side-job after he was taken off field duty for his bad back. The company had been pleasant, even though he could see that cramped little office was no place for a young man. But Arthur was a bright young man, an optimist; he brightened the place up.

Now that he'd finally moved on as he deserved, the office was dry and bland for the first time. Spacious. Empty.

Perkins decided the time for his formal retirement was close at hand.


	61. His face was dripping blood, but he

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Seamus Finnegan  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt, Row 11, Column 3: Seamus Finnegan

His face was dripping blood, but he couldn't mind it too much. There were too many scars to ever heal now, but he couldn't mind that either. It was a sign of his commitment, his action, his beliefs. Britain, might be crumbling, but he was a part of that fraction of Hogwarts who was trying to salvage their part.

They wouldn't let the Carrows run the show. He was older, experienced, and more protected than the younger years – those first and second years tossed into war without preparation. He was a pureblood though; the Carrows didn't mind spilling his blood as much as they did…say, Neville. But it was wrong and that just made him work harder, be sneakier, more resourceful. Because what they did to him, they did to the younger, more malleable, ten times worse.

But the older students were there to patch the wounds and give hope. Though they didn't patch themselves; in a way, it was a sign, a symbol, both to themselves and to others: that they were the heroes and had the battle scars to prove it.


	62. Molly had thought she'd lost her son

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Character(s)**: Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys, 36 pack: Molly/Percy – last dance; Hook a Prompt Challenge, Row 12, Column 8; The If You Dare Challenge, Level DARK, prompt #013 – time goes by

Molly had thought she'd lost her son that fateful night, when the sparks had flown and he'd stormed out in in unconcealed rage. . She'd hoped that he'd turn around, particularly when the truth was cast out for the world to see, but he didn't – not for a while after, until the final battle.

Perhaps it was the Prewett obstinacy she had brought into the Weasley family. But he did come back, in the end. And she had a bit more time with him.

And the last dance she had with him really was the one she'd dreamed of having with him, at his wedding.


	63. Dean was usually quiet and reserved, but

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Dean/Seamus  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt Challenge, Row 13, Column 4: Dean Thomas, Slash/Femslash Boot Camp, #012 – interrupt

Dean was usually quiet and reserved, but he soon found out that Seamus was the exact opposite. And they made for an interesting pair. When Seamus tried one of his wild experiments, Dean was there to interrupt fantasy with a voice of reason. When Dean was quietly sketching, Seamus was around to give the tender little lines some vibrant life.

And it was an interesting partnership. It wasn't the sort where interests clashed – unless it came to a clash between football and soccer of course. It was the sort where two unrelated interests were complimented by each other, the sort where both parties grew because of it. And Dean found himself growing more adventurous as well, over the years, just as Seamus learnt caution through him.

And it was a collaborative effort that brought Gryffindor's lion to life in that Quidditch match.


	64. Charlie and Bill weren't the most rowdy

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Character(s)**: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys, 36 pack: Bill/Charlie - space

Charlie and Bill weren't the most rowdy of boys, but when sharing a room as small as theirs was, there was bound to be some issue of space. Charlie liked his pictures of Quidditch teams and dragons. Bill didn't so much mind the Quidditch, but he drew the line at having a Hungarian Horntail glaring at him from the wall. Bill preferred pictures of objects – like Quissindia's cursed crown, or the scarab beetle said to preserve the bodies of the Pharaohs.

Charlie thought they were creepy. Bill thought they were cool. So, naturally, there was a fight for territory every now and then, usually resulting in a dragon and scarab beetle glaring at each other from their respective posters while their owners glowered. Naturally, Charlie and Bill made up quickly, but their interests were another thing entirely.

There simply didn't seem to be any way to reconcile the dragons with cursed objects. Even when one of them became a dragonkeeper and the other a curse breaker.


	65. Lavender had never heard the moon's

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Luna/Lavender  
**Challenge(s)**: Slash/Femslash Boot Camp, #013 – sing

Lavender had never heard the moon's sweet voice sing; she had never cared to. Luna did more than listen; she sung along, sweet and loud.

It wasn't until things changed that Lavender turned to find something beautiful in that face: the face of the moon that now marked a night of loss and transformation. It wasn't until the moon was truly tied to her being that she sought a deeper meaning to it, that she listened for that song.

And that drew her to Luna, the one named after the moon and singing her song loud enough for even the once-dead to hear.


	66. By the time she got to her sixth son

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Character(s)**: Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys, Molly/Ron - breakable

By the time she got to her sixth son, Molly had learnt that her sons weren't as fragile as they appeared. She would still worry and they got themselves into scrapes and came back with bleeding shins, but it wasn't the overbearing worry she'd faced with her first sons.

She still had that fear though: the fear of what they'd do without her, if something ever happened. And that was especially true for Ron, perhaps the least confident and independent of her children. Of, she didn't fault him for that – she couldn't: she loved all of her children so much, despite all their faults, but he was young and still trying to find his footing in the world when the war came upon them.

Even Ginny, a year younger and a girl, seemed more prepared to be alone.

Ron wasn't supposed to be alone. If he got separated from Harry and Hermione… She knew Ron wasn't made of breakable glass, but she worried all the same.


	67. Ginny was born a curious child

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Character(s)**: Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys, Bill/Ginny - reach

Ginny was born a curious child. She was constantly reaching for something: feeling them, playing with them. Sometimes they were too far up, so she'd sit underneath with her arms outstretched and wailing until someone picked her up.

It normally fell to Bill or Charlie; Percy was too busy with his books, and Ron and the twins were barely older than toddlers themselves. Sometimes, when it was really high and their parents were busy elsewhere, it was Bill who'd do his best to help her reach, because Charlie was just too short.

Eventually, Ginny just learnt to plant herself at Bill's feet when she wanted to reach something, and Bill, like the ever-doting big brother, obliged her.


	68. Bill was usually a good sport, but the

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Bill Weasley, George Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys, Bill/George - ignore

Bill was usually a good sport, but the twins had a habit of taking things too far. Like that one time when George charmed his socks to flash silver in the presence of gold.

In his defence, George hadn't known it would be insulting to the goblins, or that the spellwork was complicated enough to have a registered curse-breaker struggle for a few minutes to break. That meant he was getting better, but that also meant his brother had been all the more embarrassed in the end.

That hadn't been what George intended, and he was sorry the embarrassment had been less than innocent, and Bill knew that too. Still, there was that little period where Bill was awkward and George guilty and Bill not willing to listen to any apologies.


	69. When Ginny was learning how to walk

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Connect the Weasleys, Fred/Ginny - steady

When Ginny was learning how to walk, she would latch on to anyone and anything. Usually that was her brothers, except for Ron who could barely walk himself. Fred didn't mind; it was fun leading an eager and obedient little sister through fun little mazes. It was the perfect excuse too, when setting up pranks. 'I'm helping Ginny walk,' he'd say if his parents or an older sibling would see them. And Ginny would giggle and fall over, and all suspicion would be forgotten.

Fred told Ginny all about his pranks as he held her steady and helped her toddle along. George didn't like that so much, but Fred could see their little sister growing up into a real trickster like them. And his mind would wander off, him thinking about how they'd have to make sure to keep their baby sit away from the really dangerous stiff, and how she'd unleash her famous Prewett temper until they caved.

Though it didn't look like she'd inherited that temper, toddling along merrily, more than half supported by Fred.


	70. Albus knew it was going to be a tough

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

* * *

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**Pairing**: Albus/Scorpius  
**Challenge(s)**: Slash/Femslash Boot Camp, #014 – challenge

Albus knew it was going to be a tough relationship, but he also knew it would be worth it. Scorpius wasn't the sort of person his parents would have approved of, even if their families didn't have their issues.

And, to be honest, Albus didn't approve of him either…or what he got into, rather. And Scorpius knew that. Just like Scorpius didn't like the goody little two-shoes act that Albus wore. But Scorpius wasn't bad and Albus wasn't good and that was the main crux of the matter.

Working out the details would be far trickier, but both of them wanted to try. Because they had big teenage crushes on each other and they wanted to make it work.


	71. They'd started out as near-enemies

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione  
**Challenge(s)**: Monthly Het-Tastic Drabbe-athlon Competition, #001 – friendship

**.**

They'd started out as near-enemies, but had quickly become friends. Somewhere along the way they'd fallen in love.

Neither of them could really say when. It was a natural progression, like how a stream slowly widened until it became a river. Who could say where one ended and the other began? They were the same people after all; they'd just decided, at some time, that they'd fallen in love.

Even their friends, the people who'd watch them develop into the now married couple they were, couldn't say exactly when the rose of love had bloomed. Some claimed it was the Scabbers incident in third year. Others claimed it was Viktor Krum in fourth. Others still claimed it was somewhere between the fifth and sixth years. And then there were those who thought it earlier than all of them, back before the incident with the troll.

But no-one, not even Harry who knew them best, could say when they'd fallen in love.


	72. Neville knew that, one day, he'd master

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Pairing**: Neville/Hermione  
**Challenge(s)**: Monthly Het-Tastic Drabbe-athlon Competition March 2014, #002 – master

**.**

Neville knew that, one day, he'd master that spell. He'd mastered every one he'd struggled with after all. He could master this one too.

It comforted him, somewhat, that Hermione struggled with this one as much as him. He rarely saw her struggle. She rarely did struggle. With anything. It only ever took her a few tries to get a spell, and then every wand movement, every word, every _cast_ was perfect. And then she'd turn to him, the imperfect one, until he was perfect as well.

Part of him wanted to master this first, so for once he could be the one to help her, to give her hope and some comfort: that she could do it too. Because he had no doubt she could, just like she had taken away his doubt oh so many times before.

Except he couldn't do it either, and all he could do was toil on until he could.


	73. Often, Ted forgot he was a wizard

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Pairing**: Ted/Andromeda  
**Challenge(s)**: Monthly Het-Tastic Drabbe-athlon Competition March 2014, #003 – mini

**.**

Often, Ted forgot he was a wizard. He'd try to drag his heavy trunk from his parents' car to the platform. He'd wash his socks by hand, and he'd spent hours sometimes trying to light a candle from the Common Room fire instead of using a simple Incendio spell.

Often, it fell to Andromeda to remind him, by shrinking his trunk, by casting spells to remove the soggy mess, by lighting the candles with a flick of her wand – then listening, half amused and half reprimanding, as he laughed at his own failings and the shape magic had become.

Mostly, it was at his trunk he laughed. 'It's like a toy,' he'd say. 'A mini-trunk, fitting nothing but a little cube of air. Oh, how it defies all logic.' And he'd elapse into chortles that wouldn't stop.

And Andromeda would find herself smiling as well, even if the entire situation stood against everything she'd been raised to believe.


	74. Lily knew how much Remus loved

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Pairing**: Remus/Lily  
**Challenge(s)**: Monthly Het-Tastic Drabbe-athlon Competition March 2014, #004 – chocolate

**.**

Lily knew how much Remus loved chocolate, so her little token gift during Christmas was always something related. Usually, it was a chocolate frog, but sometimes Hogsmeade would be close to the Christmas weekend and she'd get Honeydukes bar instead. Either way, Remus always showed his appreciation with gifts Lily deemed too expensive to be token – particularly when the poor boy looked too sick and ragged to be spending so much on his friends, much less her.

But when she called him out on hit, he confessed several things at once. She was a friend to him: precious just like the boys who'd taken him in. The books were inexpensive: Muggle (he'd guessed as much) and from a second hand book store. They had older books, he confessed. Not always in the greatest condition, but a few spells made them as good as new. And…he knew she'd like those books, because he always saw her reading in the library, always payed attention to what books, school-related or not, she read. Sometimes he caught her reading books she'd brought from home, books that had no place in the magical world.

But he payed attention to that, and brought her more. Brought her things he knew she would enjoy, just like her little token gifts. And she'd smiled tenderly, oddly touched, and promised herself she'd get more than just a chocolate frog next time. Because Remus loved chocolate, yes, but she knew he loved reading too. Perhaps the bookstore near her home had books he hadn't yet touched.


	75. Ginny didn't know which was crueller

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Pairing**: Harry/Ginny  
**Challenge(s)**: Monthly Het-Tastic Drabbe-athlon Competition March 2014, #005 – cruel

**.**

Ginny didn't know which was crueller: fate, or love. They'd both given her a hard blow.

Harry claimed he was cursed for love: he thought it had been struck out of fate. And maybe it had, because how could the man hunted by the darkest lord in existence hope to stop for love – but she also thought that love was a thing that came without the need to stop and grasp it.

Like hers had: she hadn't known anything about him when she'd developed her crush, and she'd known only a little more when it had softened into tender love. And yet that was a cruelty as well, for many things had come between that realisation and a fulfilment thereof. And when they'd finally come together, fate had stepped in and torn them apart once more. Fate: calling to Harry, dragging him away from a safety and peace that existed no more.

She didn't know if they'd see each other again, now that he'd gone towards that final quest, that final battle. That didn't stop the love she had for him: a love she knew was now real, no matter how superficial it had been before. And that didn't stop the pain; just loving a person wasn't enough when they weren't there.


	76. Ron wasn't sure when he'd started

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione  
**Challenge(s)**: Monthly Het-Tastic Drabbe-athlon Competition, #001 – friendship; If You Dare Challenge, level DARK, prompt: 59 – big teeth; the Alpha and Omega Prompts Challenge, prompt: mouth

**.**

Ron wasn't sure when he'd started looking at Hermione. _Really_ looking. Like, noticing how her teeth had evened out, how her back was always arched forward as though reaching for the world, how her eyes glittered with unmasked intelligence and fire and how the thin lines of her mouth were firm against the weight of the world.

He hadn't noticed those things before, but now he found himself drawing to them. Watching them. Ever since that night, where her hair had been silk smooth and yet unnatural, Veela-like, and her eyes had been shimmering with tears.

It wasn't the first time he had made her cry; it wasn't the first time she was wrong either, and he was sure she was wrong. Krum was an enemy; falling for him would be like falling for Malfoy. Even Harry would be better…

And he'd catch himself there, because _Harry_ was no enemy at all, and that meant it was he, Ron, who wanted to be Hermione's love.

And he'd wasted three and a half years in realising that, and another half in angsting about the time he had already lost. But that was a regular part of growing up and falling in love…according to his brothers anyway.

Still, it would have been nice to notice how pretty Hermione was when he'd actually had a chance with her.


	77. The world was always too quick to change

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character**: Dobby  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt, R14-C6: transformation; The Snakes and Ladders Challenge, Dobby; The Gemstone Competition, Emerald

**.**

The world was always too quick to change. The images of yesterday faded into the hazy part as the present was completely rewritten.

For Dobby, a house elf set free to the world, this was especially true. He journeyed about in search for a new family, a new job. He went to all sorts of different places: Britain, and overseas, saw different all sorts of different families, different homes. And they were all so different: not like the Great Harry Potter, but not like his old Masters either. And he was glad; the scars from that chapter of his life were slow to fade, but he didn't miss them. But those new families weren't like the Great Albus Dumbledore either, to whom Dobby went after returning to Britain.

And when he arrived at Hogwarts, it was to find it had changed in his absence. There was a chill in the walls now. A weariness. Not like cold fear that had followed the Chamber's opening. And Dobby saw he had changed as well.

And he'd seen how big, and how small, the world was.


	78. Hermione felt the cold from the time tur

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Hermione Granger  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt, R15-C7: time turner; The Gemstone Competition, Sapphire; The If You Dare Challenge, #448 – betrayal

**.**

Hermione felt the cold from the time turner glass in her hand, watching the sand run in an eternal loop. Professor McGonagall had explained the process to her; unless she wanted to go back in time, the sand would run on forever. One flip would take her back an hour, again a second hour...and the time turner would set itself to the time past and then continue its course.

There was a chain attached, spelled so that it couldn't get stuck in her hair or clothes and flip the time turner by accident. She hadn't put it on yet though; part of her wanted it in her hand, where she had utter control. She wanted to continue exploring it, continue admiring it.

But her sense of responsibility was stronger than her curiosity, and she stowed the time turner under her robes and vowed not to abuse her privilege.

Still, she had that temptation, every now and then, to take her time turner out and explore it further. And, perhaps, use it for something other than her studies.


	79. Their friendship was made through

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: the Marauders  
**Challenge(s)**: The Gemstone Competition, Aquamarine

**.**

Their friendship was made through brittle sticks wrapped together from the sticky strap that seeped out of its wounds. That sticky thing flowed faster and harder which each break, tying them closer together, making them stronger…and yet, they were also inevitably running out of space to break.

Could that sticky sap hold fine powder together? Perhaps not, no matter how admirably it held their bits and pieces. There was only so many times they could stand to break after all, before something was lost.

And that happened even faster when the breaks were concentrated to one section. When one drifted away from the other three, when he was reduced to powder and took another piece, almost whole, with him. And he took a great deal of the sticky sap with him, because it took thirteen years thereafter to stick the remaining two together.


	80. Ron was the first to lose his head

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger  
**Challenge(s)**: Hook a Prompt, devil's snare ; The Gemstone Competition, Ruby, If You Dare Challenge, #495 – effective

**.**

Ron was the first to lose his head…unless his mother beat him to the punch. They'd all inherited tempers from her after all, along with flaming red hair from the pair of them. But I amazed him how Hermione, always so calm and collected, lost her head in the crisis known as Devil's Snare.

While it was flattening to know how much she cared, there were better times and places and ways to show it. Luckily, he'd inherited his mother's way of dealing with crisis as well – so long as tempers weren't in the way. Crude, but to the point and effective – pointing flat out that, if nothing else, they had magic which had almost no limits.

Granted, Hermione, having known about magic for less than a year, could be forgiven for forgetting that little fact.


	81. She is a fiery little ball

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Ginny Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (3 – Ginny Weasley)

**.**

She is a fiery little ball, indistinguishable from her brothers in how she rolls and tumbles like a boy. And her brothers are thrilled: after six of them, having a prissy little sister would be a nightmare to them – but she wasn't; she was shy, sometimes, but mostly her tongue was sharp, and her punches and kicks sharper. She was their little brother, the one they needed to forget.

Usually, they forgot she was, deep inside, a girl. Unless she fell and bruised more easily than the rest of them. Unless their mother didn't cut her hair when she cut theirs. Unless she got scared when playing too deep in the woods when it got dark.


	82. He's a curious little cub

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

Somehow I lost this one, but I think I've more or less managed to replicate it.

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Remus Lupin  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (4 – Remus Lupin)

**.**

He's a curious little cub the first few transmutations, when he's new and naive and his mind doesn't quite register the pain he suffers through those other twenty-nine days. But that pain slips through eventually – nothing stops it – and then those days where he'd sniff at the trees and soil are replaced by scratching and tearing at his own body, trying to pull out that _thing_ that's ripping him apart inside.

But it's not going to budge; it's there, and it's going to stay. And he's not a curious little cub anymore: he's a human monster every day of the year – there's no solace.

Sometimes he wishes that ignorance, that childish naivety, could have given him freedom one day out of thirty.


	83. Helga is calm in image

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salaazar Slytherin  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (Ace – Helga Hufflepuff)

**.**

Helga is calm in image, but Godric claims she makes a better child of the lions than him. She is the fiercest when it comes to defending a student, or a friend. She is the one who is determined to make every child in Hogwarts feel equal, feel at home. Even Godric, the man with a heart of gold, has his favourites among them.

But not Helga; she loves them all, and any slight against them will have her showing her secret temper. Like when Salaazar expresses his hatred of the Muggleborns, his pureblood ideas, it was her who was the first to stand against him, to drive her whip of anger behind him.

People don't realise that about Helga, about her house. But that fierce lioness spirit still lives there, occasionally rearing its head.


	84. Sirius is surprised to find some Black

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Sirius Black, James Potter, Dorea Black/Potter  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (2 – Dorea Black/Potter)

**.**

Sirius is surprised to find some Black blood in James. He's not surprised to find that Dorea Black is not on the family tree though; the Potters are a light house, a shame to the dirty Black family; it's no wonder she was considered a disgrace and removed.

James doesn't really see the big deal, but Sirius is curious. Here's another family member who's not mental, he thinks, someone like Andy and his favourite uncle. And that was before he learnt a thing about Dorea Black.

Of course, she wasn't Dorea Black anymore, but Dorea Potter. And none of the Potters seemed to think anything of her being a Black – or of him. That was what he loved about that family.


	85. It is a cruel twist of face that gives

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Lyall Lupin, Remus Lupin  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (King – Lyall Lupin)

**.**

It is a cruel twist of face that gives Lyall Lupin a werewolf son. Or maybe it is a retribution from some God, frowning at the work he did.

He'd never thought anything of it; too many magical creatures in the world were dangerous, and needed to be controlled. That was how he viewed them: dangerous beasts that could hurt innocent people, hurt his family – and they did, didn't they? Bit his son and turned him into one of _them_.

That put him into a bit of a predicament: his son was officially another one of those monsters, but he was _his son_. That adorable little boy he'd brought up with his beautiful wife. His flesh and blood.

Maybe that was what eventually changed his view on werewolves, but that was still a pain that none of them should have had to bear. And that still didn't change the fact that werewolves _were_ dangerous. And it killed Lyall inside every time he had to take those drastic measures to keep them all safe.


	86. Walburga was disappointed in both

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Walburga Black, Sirius Black, Regulus Black  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (Queen – Walburga Black)

**.**

Walburga was disappointed in both her sons. Sirius was impossible for a heir: he is handsome, but headstrong and filled with fancies: a child that seemed dead set on sullying the precious Black name. And Regulus was premature: he was soft, scared easily. Not made of the stuff needed in a heir…not that she thought he needed to be.

In the end, they both surprised him. Sirius was a fool, but she'd been sure he'd come round. He was the heir of course; he couldn't abandon the name – but he did. He ran away from home. And Regulus sucked it up and took the empty seat, and he did an admirable job. He made them proud.

She'd been disappointed with both of them, but now she hated one and loved the other one.


	87. There are a lot of people in her year

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Susan Bones, Amelia Bones  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (5 – Susan Bones)

**.**

There are a lot of people in her year that grew up without parents. She doesn't feel like them though, because she has Aunt Amelia who is so much like a mother to her, sometimes she slips up and calls her "Mum" instead. Not like Harry, who seems thrilled to be away from her family. Not like Neville, who is always afraid of disappointing his grandmother.

Aunt Amelia is just like the mother she imagines, the mother everyone tells her about. She is strong and firm, yet kind and gentle too. Susan wants to please her, but she's never afraid of being a burden or a disappointment, because Aunt Amelia just makes her feel like a part of the family, _her_ family. But she's never thinking it's better at Hogwarts without her either; Hogwarts is great, it's a second home, but it's not her first.

Maybe it's because of all that, but she doesn't have the kinship with the other orphans of their year that they have with each other. Because she doesn't think of herself as an orphan at all: she has Aunt Amelia.


	88. Lorcan has friends who are twins

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Lorcan Scamandor, Lysander Scamandor  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (6 – Lorcan Scamandor)

**.**

Lorcan has friends who are twins: the half-Indian half-French pair, the Lupins…though they were barely a year old and half-Weasley (who were famous for fiery twins), but the relationship he shared with his own twin seemed something very different.

They were polar opposites in everything: appearance and personality. The other twins he knew were carbon copies of each other: alike in shape and form. But not Lorcan and Lysander; Lorcan was the sort who loved to explore, while Lysander would sit under the shade of a tree and draw, or read. But that seemed fine to Lorcan: it was being the same that struck him as odd.

But that was other twins, and this was Lorcan and Lysander. And Lysander didn't like those half-Indian half-French twins anyway. Though even he couldn't resist adorable little babies.


	89. Alice is excited to hear Lily is pregnan

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Alice Longbottom  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (7 – Alice Longbottom)

**.**

Alice is excited to hear Lily is pregnant as well. Their families are so close, she's sure the kids will wind up brothers, even twins. And they're born quite close as well – just missing the twin mark, but they made a good attempt all the same. And they were close too, lying side by side in their separate cribs as the parents talk.

She's horrified to learn, later, about the prophecy made about those boys. That Voldermort will target one – and they're both like sons to her, sons to Frank, and Lily, and James. None of them can bear the thought.

It is probably the first time she is saddened by the fact that their sons were born at that time, and so close together.


	90. Viktor knows the only asset

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Viktor Krum  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (8 – Viktor Krum)

**.**

Viktor knows the only asset he has is his Quidditch skills, but he wants friends who'll see him for something else. It's a tough job; even at school everyone sees him as the Quidditch star, the Bulgarian seeker. It's only when he gets to Hogwarts that things change.

At the beginning, everyone thinks it's that fame that gets him his position as school Champion. But fame doesn't mean a thing once you're on the field, he realises. And his competitors are equals now: there's nothing between them save the points that'll decide the winner from the rest.

And then he sees _her_ in the library, sees the way she looks at the girls who flock after him, and knows there's another person who'll look beyond the fame and see what lies within. Even if it's not much, by his standards.


	91. Muriel Weasley is known to be fussy

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Muriel Weasley  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (9 – Muriel Weasley)

**.**

Muriel Weasley is known to be fussy, but that's just who she is. They all have their traits after all: the things that define them. Her trait was to nitprick at every little thing. There wasn't a such thing called perfection, but she wanted as close to it as possible.

What she really wanted though was a daughter of her own. But she couldn't have that; she didn't even have sons, the next best thing. She had no children, something near unheard of in the Weasleys who almost always had half a dozen kids per couple. So she made an extra effort to poke at all their faults, so she would watch them fix them and go away, as near perfect as they could be.

And on the wedding day most of all, when she wished it was her son or daughter walking down the aisle.


	92. Dirk Cresswell was a good man

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Dirk Cresswell  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (10 – Dirk Cresswell)

**.**

Dirk Cresswell was a good man, but he met an unfortunate end. He'd done well though, lasting as long as he did once his Muggle heritage had been uncovered.

He wasn't ashamed of it, but he hadn't blared it out either. So he hadn't denied it, even if it was such a dangerous time to be shouting out that heritage. But what could he do? It was the truth, and he couldn't exactly swear off his family, even if he wanted to. All he could do was flee…and he did flee.

But fleeing wasn't something he did well; he was an Auror. He _fought_. And so he did that, coming out of the shadows and cutting down as many Death Eaters as he could. He did that, and he was a fool for doing it too, because he'd as good as signed his own death warrant and the death warrant of his companions, others who had fled with him. But he couldn't help it any longer – he'd held out that long only because they had some youngsters with them: one a kid who shouldn't have even been out from school.

But he could only hold out for so long. And there wasn't enough time to remember him as a hero.


	93. Olympe Maxime was an unusual woman

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated drabbles (no poetry) part of several different challenges (and possibly competitions too).

**.**

**Droplets that Disappear into the Rain**  
_a collection of drabbles_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Olympe Maxime, Rubeus Hagrid  
**Challenge(s)**: Tien Lien Competition, Round 1 Spades (Jack – Olympe Maxime)

**.**

Olympe Maxime was an unusual woman. There was half-giant blood in her she didn't care to admit, even to someone like herself. Even when she'd travelled so long with Hagrid she hadn't admit it; it wasn't until they were engaged to be married that she said it.

But her large size wasn't the only thing about her: she was a graceful dancer despite her size, a stern yet kind Headmistress despite her appearance – because people had thought she'd amount to nothing, looking big and dumb as she had. But she wasn't dumb; she was intelligent, and determined. She made something of herself. She was proud.

But, unlike Hagrid who was proud of his half-giant heritage too – despite a mother that had abandoned him – she wasn't proud of that blood. She was only proud of her achievements.


End file.
